


Deadly Acts of Heroism

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-6116 | Kix Needs A Hug, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective CT-7567 | Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: There is a misapplication of the braincell that Jesse borrowed. If he dies, Kix will follow him to the afterlife to murder him for dying.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Deadly Acts of Heroism

**Author's Note:**

> This one would not leave me alone. It's not nearly as fluffy as all the other ones.

Kix raced after Captain Rex and General Skywalker, both his heart and his brain racing. He was worried about what he was about to find. They had gone missing at the beginning of the campaign. The campaign they had just finished when General Skywalker grabbed the troopers closest to him with no explanation and started running. Kix was afraid of what he was going to find.

And then they came to a stop at a fresh rockfall and Kix was absolutely terrified of what he was about to find.

“Everyone’s alive, don’t worry. But they need medical attention yesterday.” General Skywalker called back as he held out his hands to get to work. Zig, Zag, and Dice started moving rocks by hand, while Rex and Kix worked on the hole Skywalker was making. And once the hole was large enough…

“Master?” 

“Ahsoka! Are you alright? Who’s injured?” General Skywalker left Rex and Kix to do the heavy lifting to stick his head in, desperately looking for a glimpse of his Padawan. The troopers sped up their work. They didn’t hear the response, but Skywalker pulled back to pass it all on to Kix. “They all inhaled a lot of dust. Flick has a sprained knee, Denal probably has a concussion..”

“Don’t stop there, General. What about Jesse?” Kix prodded. He needed to know before he saw. They’d been down there for three days, definitely overheating and dehydrated in the oppressive heat of this planet. 

General Skywalker looks pained. “He’s been out the whole time. They don’t know.”

There was a brief flare of intense panic that Kix locked down hard. He wasn’t dealing with that, he had a job to do. Rex glanced his way and Kix could feel the concern radiating from under his bucket. He took a deep breath and nodded. He could do this. 

Denal crawled out of the rockslide, bucket-less and decidedly unsteady on his feet. Dice caught him and moved him out of the way, handing over a canteen of water. Kix didn’t worry about them. He’d been letting Dice shadow him in the medbay. He could handle a concussion. 

And then Jesse was floated out by the General and Commander. And Kix’s heart dropped. He moved forward to catch his  _ riduur _ and Jesse flopped into his arms, face dripping in blood mixed with gravel and dust. General Skywalker finished helping Ahsoka and Flick out and Rex came over to Kix.

“Can I help?” Kix had a scanner out and fingers to Jesse’s neck, but he still looked up gratefully.

“I need his chest plates off. And a medevac. Something’s wrong.” Thank the Force for a captain that didn’t question his medic. Rex was moving before Kix had finished speaking. Kix started poking at Jesse’s chest and stomach and figured out very quickly what was wrong.

“Internal bleeding. And a concussion. We gotta get him back.” A comforting hand appeared on Kix’s shoulder. Was it that obvious that he was barely holding it together? Or did Rex just know him that well? The whine of larty engines pulled him out of his spiral and he gathered up the supplies he’d accidentally thrown everywhere. He’d stopped tracking the rest of the group because none of them needed his immediate attention, but Jesse did.

~~~~

Kix had fallen asleep at his desk after making sure Jesse was going to make it through the night. He woke up to the medbay doors opening, and since he was pretty sure it was the middle of the night cycle, it was probably only one person.

“I figured out what happened.” Rex started quietly, which pulled Kix out of his grogginess. He needed to know. “It was all coming down on Flick. So he got in the way.”

“Of course he did. Flick was the shiny of that group. Jesse wasn’t going to let him get hurt like that. I wish he had gotten  _ both _ of them out of the way; I didn’t need that heart attack. There had to have been another way.” He looked over to where Jesse was sleeping off his dip in the bacta tank. He wouldn’t be waking up for another twelve hours at least. Kix had twelve hours to get his heart rate back to normal.

~~~~

Jesse blinked his eyes open and squinted through the bright lights of what he assumed was the medbay. “Stop glaring. I can feel you glaring. I think I almost died. Don’t I get a day off?”

“I know why you did it. I get it. But still. You almost died. I think I’m entitled to be upset. I fought an entire campaign thinking you were dead. Don’t you ever do that again.” Jesse could feel the emotion in Kix’s words. The hand squeezing the bones out of his fingers helped. 

“ _ Cyar’ika. _ If you break my hand, you get to fix it.”


End file.
